Bleach Wiki:Arena
Welcome to the Bleach Wiki Arena, where every week, we will be bringing you a new match up. Who is better? Who would win? Which is your favorite? This is up to you to decide. Every week, a new matchup will be placed in the arena. It is then up to the users of the site to cast their vote. At the end of the week, a winner will be decided and the match will be archived as a new one is put up. Voting and Rules How to vote: 1. Click the edit button on the Battle heading. 2. Look where it says votes1= and votes2= 3. Type "#Insert Reason Here--~~~~ in the column for the person you want to vote for 4.Click Publish Rules: 1. One vote per person. No double voting or voting for both if you can't make up you mind. 2. No fighting. If someone casts a vote for the opposite of what you voted for, no bashing them. 3. Battle |winner=Undecided. |o1=Rukia Kuchiki |o2=Orihime Inoue |votes1= # Rukia because she can actually fight, I like her personality better, and isn't totally dependent on other people for a majority of the series Kamikaze839 (talk) 22:47, February 25, 2013 (UTC) #Rukia is a strong, independent female Shinigami who don't need no main protagonist to save her ass. Orihime, on the other hand...--Xilinoc (talk) 00:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #Let me start by saying I like both characters. Its tough to pick one because they both feel like friends lol. That being said, definitely Rukia! Don't get me wrong I like Orihime, but I LOVE Rukia. Shes such a boss in attitude and actions. Shes very skilled and mature when it comes to fighting, but she still acts foolish when around friends. Orihime tries her best but in a fight there is little she can do. Orihime's healing powers are great and all but they seem only of use when everything is said and done. It is true she has gotten more skilled and we have yet to see her in to much action to gage her new found powers after the 17 months. However the same could be said about Rukia, A side from her fight with Riruka (In which she held back being that Riruka was human) We haven't seen Rukia unload since she became Lieutenant. Rukia is more appealing to me in personality, looks, skills, and over all character. I love Rukia, she gets my vote. Sorry Orihime! You're both dynamite gals. #Im going with Rukia. She is a independent and capable combatant who has always been there for Ichigo. She trumps Orihime in every way considering that on her best day Orihime can't do more then be a liability to her friends in combat situations when she should just stay home. Rukia while not the strongest character is the one that stands out as a significant protagonist after all if not for her then Ichigo would have never been more then a student that could see ghosts.-- #Rukia is a strong heart and minded female Shinigami. She takes action better, she is serious while still being fun around friends, she know how handle her self in battle and she helped ichigo in many ways. When I think of Rukia I think female protagonist when I think of Orihime I think damsel in distress. I think Orihime is a great character but Rukia is better and gets my vote #Rukia is much better than Orihime. At lest she can stand up for herself and doesn't scream "Kurosaki-kun" every time she is in trouble. Rukia is strong both physically and mentally.--Bleachcrazy611 (talk) 15:20, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #Rukia gets my vote since she has fought more powerful opponents and usually comes out victorious. She's a strong, experienced Shinigami who has proven herself more than capable time and time again without having to rely on Ichigo. On top of that, sometimes it seems like Orihime is too kind hearted for her own good.--CiFeR215 (talk) 15:58, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #For me it's Rukia purely because Orihime never gets in on the action, only ever heals people and gives advice that's never gonna help, everybody knows through common sense, and the rest is stuff that you really should NOT take on board. Also, she can't even tell someone when they're being an douche. No, Rukia actually helps in combat, she gives useful advice that you probably won't know and scolds people when they're p*ssing her, and everyone else, off. Team Rukia all the way ^_^ #Its definitely Rukia for me, she can handle her her self very well without Ichigo while not getting in the way as much as Orihime, shes boosted Ichigos confidence up when he was all depressed, she is a skilled strong willed Shinigami while still being hilarious at times, shes been saved by Ichigo before but dont forget that she has also saved Ichigo. She has been a special awesome character since the beginning and will always be.Jcaliber321 (talk) 20:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #Rukia has been a very active character compared to Orihime. She has shown leadership potential from the very beginning, and despite being in a weakened state in the beginning of the series, she has done her best to overcome this as best she could to help Ichigo (do her job). Rukia is a better fighter then Orihime, who, even though she will do whatever it takes to protect her friends, is less of fighter and more of a supporter. Rukia also has more offensive abilities then Orihime being an expert in the destructive Kido arts as well as the defensive, restraintive and restorative, whereas Orihime has only a set defensive and restorative and offensive abilities of her own that are more generally in there functions. Orihime has even admitted to actually feeling jealous of Rukia for being able to help Ichigo out of his funk after losing his first fight with Ullquiora and Yammy, demonstrating her leadership quality in inspiring people to there full potential. I'm not saying that Orihime is not as good a person as Rukia (maybe better in terms of overall attitude), Rukia is just shown as a better canadate for the title. --Lozkaz (talk) 23:30, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #Orihime is weak and I don't like weak characters. (: 15:20, March 2, 2013 (UTC) #Rukia ofcourse, I can't stand Orihime's whining "Kurosaki-kuuuun"... Rukia is strong and independent and can stand on her own against strong enemies. #Rukia is very much Ichigo's counterpart, not romantically damn it, but in terms of character and role throughout the story. She was his first mentor, and has often gotten him back on his feet when he has lost his way. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 06:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) |votes2=#I feel Rukia's character development very much ended in the Soul Society arc. Meanwhile Orihime has been slowly developing throughout the series, having gone from the weak willed girl who always needs to be saved, to a strong minded woman in the Substitute arc. Currently, I think she is the better female lead of the series as she is not a stale character like Rukia has become-- # its a close one for me but i have to go with orihime on this one. the only time i realy like rukia at all is when shes fighting and not running her mouth. Orihime may talk alot sometimes but shes just a better character than rukia is. her powers actualy change, her breasts are bigger(usualy important in bleach by the look of most female characters), and she is more loyal to ichigo while rukia is more violent to ichigo. 5th seat yumichika (talk) 02:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #I have to side with Orihime on this one. She never leaves Ichigo's side (neither does Rukia, but Orihime is human and is "by his side" much longer than Rukia is), and she is currently being used a lot. Meanwhile, Rukia almost dies and starts seeming very weak. Also, we know (most of us) that Orihime has feelings for Ichigo. I think this makes her a better character because it leaves room for more story (if Kubo goes anywhere with it). Rukia, like Godisme said, has lost her development. Orihime continues to evolve and become a better character. Besides, Bleach is about Ichigo and has a lot more interaction with humans than the Shinigami- at the end of most arcs, it returns to normal (assumption, not necessarily a good one) and Ichigo is with his human friends, not the Shinigami. In short, Orihime will always be around Ichigo, and humans will age together, while the Shinigami are almost never aging/dying. Orihime has supported Ichigo since before he even met Rukia, and will be in his life the longest (assuming Kubo doesn't make a bold move). TechGenusMaster (talk) 12:30, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #First of all, like Godisme said, Rukia isn't really developing as a character anymore. At the beginning of Bleach, Orihime was afraid even of a low-class hollow such as Acidwire or Numb Chandelier. By the Soul Society Arc, she could run straight into Soul Society, knowing that it would be a constantly life-or-death situation once she got to the part where the Shinigami were, and kept her cool when she was seperated from everyone except for Uryu. By the Hueco Mundo Arc, she could've run and hid from Ulquiorra when given a chance for "goodbyes", but she went anyway in hopes that it would make the other protagonists safer. By the Fullbring Arc, she stand up even to "Kurosaki-Kun" with a firm resolve (when Ichigo tried to attack Tsukishima). Whereas Rukia stayed a static character after the Soul Society Arc ended. She scolds Ichigo, has lovey-dovey daydreams about Kaien, and beats the crap out of her enemies. That's good, but Orihime is, in my honest opinion, a much more dynamic character. And Orihime, theoretically, could bisect anyone if she were to try hard enough, since Shun Shun Rikka rejects the fusion of matter directly. That adds an interesting sort of hidden power that could be of use for unexpected changes later on. Rukia's great, but I think that Orihime has much more potential, both mental and physical.--Fatdude (talk) 21:53, February 26, 2013 (UTC) #Orihime is definitely my choice. She cares more about Ichigo than Rukia ever will. Besides, Ichigo was brought back to life by her two times. Rukia couldn't do that. And we all know if Ichigo dies for good, BLEACH will end. People have the wrong idea about Orihime. She's been through more crap than Rukia with Ichigo trying to save her and all. Rukia isn't female material for Ichigo. Orihime is smart, independent, and strong. If anyone should be with Ichigo it is definitely Orihime. #As per Godisme. Orihime plays a somewhat important role in each arc, and has slowly developed through each of them, right up to the Lost Shinigami Arc where she developed Soten Kenshun. Rukia developed a lot in the first two arcs, but that was where it ended. 01:15, February 27, 2013 (UTC) #I will go with Orihime like Godisme said she has developed a lot more since the begging, also I like her Personality more. Lastly I believe she's a will be a better female lead.Naruto 45 (talk) 06:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) # As others have said before, Orihime is a much more developed character and she has better abilities than Rukia. She's stronger and more determined than at the beginning of the series and she is much more helpful in a fight now due to her constant training. She's not necessarily as battle ready as Rukia but she is great to have around in battle. It's kinda close but Orihime is the better female protagonist. AnimeBear (talk) 17:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) # As much I like both of these girls I'm going with Orihime, shore she not a fight but she still a importune member of Ichigo's team, and so she got my vote # I will be voting for Orihime here. Not only for her evolving character but also for her fighting skills. Her powers as it has been showed to be one that of a captain class. This was also acknowledged by Captain Unohana during the Soul Society arc after Aizen's betrayal. Her powers also had interested Aizen and he had commented that her powers was so great that it could change fate itself. But the best point which I like is how she and Ichigo are connected by their spiritual energy. Like Ichigo, she strives to protect others which results in further evolution of her powers. Her ability to shield, heal, attack, absorb attack and redirects it to the attacker makes her one of the strongest character in the Bleach universe. The5elements (talk) 11:42, March 4,2013 (UTC)}} Past Battles Archived Battles Retsu Unohana vs. Kenpachi Zaraki, Who is better? Winner: Retsu Unohana Love Aikawa and Rose Otorobashi vs. Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake, Tag Team Battle, Who would Win? Winner: Shunsui and Ukitake Sōsuke Aizen vs. Kūgo Ginjō, Who had the better betrayal? Winner: Sōsuke Aizen Sode No Shirayuki vs. Hyōrinmaru, Which would you choose? Winner: Hyōrinmaru Category:Bleach Wiki